At times, when a user selects certain content displayed by a page of a mobile application (mobile “app”) or other resource, the mobile application will move the user to an experience provided by a mobile browser (e.g., a web page displayed by the mobile browser) in order to take advantage of the capabilities of the browser. For example, selecting a link within a content stream presented by a social network service's mobile application may cause a mobile operating system (mobile OS) to launch a mobile browser native to the mobile OS in order to display the web page associated with the link, thereby taking advantage of the fact that the mobile browser may be more powerful than the mobile application, that the mobile browser may provide unique capabilities (e.g., the ability to store and utilize cookies), and that the mobile browser may have access to a larger corpus of content or information, as well as other advantageous capabilities.
However, there are few suitable mechanisms that facilitate returning the user back to the mobile application experience from which they came, once the user is moved into the mobile browser experience. Typically, the user will perform actions that end or pause a current interaction with the mobile browser, re-launch the mobile application, and navigate within the mobile application, in order to go back to their original mobile application interaction.